


Just a Bunch of Shitty One Shots

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: AHAHAHA, Christmas, Cunnilingus, ENJOY UR NERDS, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, Not related to actual plot, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unfair kissing tactics, Wrapping paper fights, dubious use of telepathy, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its porn. And other stuff probably idk mostly Marvel stuff cos the men and ladies of marvel are 2 hot but expect other stuff too?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thank God for Telepaths(Charles Xavier/Reader)SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely young!Charles don't worry

So there you were, on your bedroom floor, one leg up on the nearest stack of boxes, the other stretched out in front of you, trusty vibrator in hand(among other places), windows and blinds closed, when you hear a voice in your head.  
Let's go back a bit further, though. 

Charles was working. And he doesn't generally like being interrupted. This time was an exception, however. You were a floor beneath him, and you were basically shouting your thoughts from a rooftop. Absolutely filthy images flipped past him, and while he would have loved to ignore them, he couldn't help but notice he was in them. So he reached out with his mind to you. 

And so here we are.  
"Lonely?" His voice asked, and you sincerely hoped that wasn't him because that would be embarrassing.  
Unfortunately, it was him. And god damn it was hot.  
You made a small noise and blushed, stopping the vibrator.  
"No love, don't stop on account of me." Your thumb flicked the vibrator up to a medium setting. You gasped. You weren't moving your hand.  
"Don't worry, just some mind related stuff, darling. I couldn't help but overhear your… you. So I decided to help."  
You-he- moved the vibrator further inside of you, pulling a soft 'oh' from your throat.  
"If only I could come down there and help in person. Next time just ask." He waited before saying something that both shocked and aroused you.  
"But then I would have trouble not just fucking you raw." His voice (or whatever) had changed. It was almost darker. Sexier. You were sure you had made several unintelligible noises because with each word he had - you had? - roughly thrust the vibrating toy into you. You were so fucking hot right now, dripping wet onto the carpet of your room. Charles kept getting dirtier and dirtier with his words, picking up pace with the vibrator and flicking it up to as higher speed as he spoke.  
"If I were there with you right now I would make you scream."  
"You're so pretty when I do this." (He always demonstrated what 'this' was. You were never left hanging.)  
"I want to fuck you so bad, so hard."  
And then finally, when you were ready,  
"Now come for me, sweetheart. I want to hear you from upstairs."  
Oh, and he did.


	2. The Pizza Eats YOU! (Bucky Barnes/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did I name it that this has nothing to do with Space Balls

It was May. A really really cold day in May. Well, it wasn't cold outside. Outside it was hot, but inside it was cold. Tony Stark, possibly the biggest wimp in existence, decided to put the AC on high and let it go alllllll night. So now you and Bucky Barnes were sitting on one of his many, many couches freezing your asses off.  
Its not like one of you couldn't have gotten up to turn off the air conditioning. You were both feeling lazy. And cold. Jarvis wasn't allowed to talk to you anymore after the last time when you had 'accidentally' gotten him to turn Tony's room a deep ugly yellow color.  
"________."  
"Bucky."  
"Turn off the air conditioning."  
You stretched outward, as if to get up. You made a pained expression and slumped back down, turning to Bucky shrugging as if to say "I tried. Your turn.". He rolled his eyes and slumped over on top of you, his metal arm (his freezing metal arm) touching the spot of  bare skin that your top wasn't covering. You squealed, pushing at his arm, however he had gotten the idea and moved his hand so that it was slightly up your shirt and onto the warmer skin by your ribs. You were dying. You made a high pitched pterodactyl screech which only made Bucky laugh and move further on top of you to reach up to your ribcage.  
"Stopstopstop! Bucky! Its so cold!" You screeched, and Bucky laughed, leaning back and removing his cold, cold hand. You sigh in relief and come up with a battle plan in a few short seconds.  
Your power was cool, you could manipulate material. So you could make a soft cloth stiff, or you could make metal flaccid and droopy. Obviously you would never dare touch Bucky's arm, but you would definitely make life uncomfortable for him. You closed your eyes, and visualize his shirt becoming stiff and shriveled up. You open your eyes to see this happen, and Bucky's offended expression.  
"__________. Making me cold isn't going to solve your problems."

You couldn't help but laugh. Here was this scary guy with a metal arm, straddling you with the most ridiculous pout on his face.  
You cracked up. You were dying. God save you because you weren't going to make it.  
Bucky thought for a moment, before leaning down over you, real close to your face. His lips connected with your cheek, and slid down to your ear.  
"I know something we could do to keep warm," he said, and you shivered, his warm breath brushing across your smooth skin.  
You took a mental time out, he was kissing down past your ear to your neck, and you were super turned on. It had gone from an innocent battle to him expressing a ridiculous amount of PDA on the couch. It wasn't like him to do this, he usually kept the sweet romantic (and also the dirty stuff) to the bedroom, but you didn't know, maybe the weather made him riskier. You were jolted from your rather frantic rambling thoughts when Bucky bit lightly on your neck, sucking on the same spot.  
"S-shit, Buck-" you interrupted yourself with a gasp as he moved his hand- not the metal one- up your shirt and over your bra, smoothing his fingers over the fabric, then moving them beneath the wire and the cup, following the articles example and cupping your breast, pinching the nipple slightly all in one swift movement. You moved your head back slightly, surprised at the gesture, and he grinned into your neck, moving up to kiss your lips.  
At first it was soft, tender, but then it got more heated. He moved his hands to your waist to lift you hips up, and helped you to wrap your legs around his waist. You could feel how interested he was in the activity. He started grinding against you which he knew drove you crazy, and his kiss was getting hotter and hotter. When he finished kissing you he pulled back to look at you, appreciating your figure- panting slightly and mouth agape. Then he was back at it again, grinding into you harder and biting and sucking at your neck- before a voice rang out in the room.  
"Uhm, hello, I would be so appreciative if you two would make out- nay, screw, somewhere else." You swore loudly right into Bucky's ear, who fell off the couch, dragging you with him.  
Tony snickered before plopping down on the once full couch. 


	3. And That's Not All! Tell Them What They've Won!(Johnny Storm/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I'm lazy

There he is. That god fucking awful douche bag head Johnny Storm. He even looked like an asshole, though considerably attractive, sitting there and reading. Who the fuck reads? He does that's who. And so now its ruined for you.  
"Hey, asshole!" You called, and he looked up. Now you were a sight to see. Short skirt, nice fancy top that drooped down and showed off your cleavage, high heels that you were currently taking off.  
"Now _____, I didn't mean to-" he began, magazine dropping as he holds his hands up in a defensive gesture.  
"You didn't mean to? How the fuck do you accidentally-" you were going to throw your shoe at him but something stopped you. A hand. A considerably stretched out hand.  
"Damn it Reed, he ate my fucking cake!"  
Reed backed off immediately, but you were close to tears now. So you flipped Johnny off one last time and went to your room.  
God. It was a rule. Don't eat things you tell them not to eat. But Johnny had just eaten your cake. That was for your birthday. That was today. That Johnny had, evidentially, forgotten about. Your last fleeting thoughts were of how this day was meant to go at least nicely, if not perfectly. And then you were off in dreamland.  
And you then you woke up very surprised. Not so much that it was dark, or that the light was off in your room, but that you were currently making out with your boyfriend. Who was very very drunk. And supposed to be in the dog house but apparently not.  
"Look, sweetheart, I'm going to make this whole 'cake' deal up to you." So maybe he wasn't drunk, he just had been drinking. A lot. You didn't care. He could drink himself off a cliff for all you cared right now, which you were about to say right out loud, to his face.  
"But see, sweetheart," he said, grinning lazily, "cakes aren't all I can eat." He hiked up your skirt suggestively. 

 

Reed Richards was a scientist. He factored in every possible detail. And how he forgot to make the rooms soundproof was a mystery to him. Because it was 1 am and he could hear - well, the effects of cunnilingus as applied to the female body. And he couldn't get to sleep.


	4. Is It Equality or Justice?(Pietro/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cunnilingus bc Pietro and why not

The sex the two of you had was usually pretty good. You would usually both orgasm, you couldn't complain. Lately, however, Pietro had been more and more tired at night. Training was getting more and more ridiculous as Clint explored what he could and couldn't do. The past few times had been dissatisfying to say the least. You weren't going to complain though. You loved Pietro .  
It was late on a Thursday night when Pietro got back from a boys night out, drunk as shit. You were standing in the kitchen to where he sped over and wrapped his arms around you, leaning on you.  
"I… you are so pretty lady" he slurred, English not exactly coming so easy to him. He picked you up and put you on the kitchen counter.  
"I am sorry you have not the... The orgasms lately." He managed to get out, pulling down your night shorts and panties.  
Your sex hit the cold counter, forcing a gasp from your throat, though not nearly as loud as the one you expelled when Pietro leaned down and licked a warm stripe up your vulva.  
"S-shit Pietro- y-you don't need to do that-"  
"Yesss I know," he said, breathing on your sex hotly, "but I want to. I am going to make you come for every time I have not - not - you know."  
And that was the end of your argument. He sucked on your clitoris, pulling profanities from you lips easily as sipping grape juice. He fingered you, twisting his fingers every which way, learning new ways to make you say his name. When he wanted you to yell his name, he would twist his fingers in a 'come hither' motion, brushing his teeth lightly over your clitoris, sending you over the edge each time, especially as you became tender and overstimulated. The counter, now warm for many reasons, moved away from you when Pietro thought you had enough. He set you into bed and kissed your forehead sweetly, causing you to stir and smile up at him.  
"Thank you."  
"Any time, my love."


	5. Follow Up to Thank God for Telepaths (Charles/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blah blah blah making out no actual smut but very very close to it

You slammed open the door and stomped in. Charles stood, eyebrows arched.  
"Well, I believe not knocking is an invasion of my privacy." He joked, but you were contemplating your next action. You didn't really have to make up your mind, as Charles was walking towards you quickly, and suddenly you were pressed against the door with his soft, warm lips on your own. His hand slid up to your jaw, and he tilted your head slightly as he slipped his tongue against your lips and then into your mouth. You reciprocate in kind, sliding your tongue against his. He moves his knee in between yours, his thigh pressing against your sex. You gasp, and he pulls back and chuckles.

It had been a week or so since the 'incident' and the tension in a room when you and Charles were both there was swimmable. You had avoided being alone with him for a week or so, until today when, during breakfast, he had said some pretty filthy things to you. Not out loud of course, and accompanied by more than enough images. 

So here you were. Mouth slightly open, blushing enough for the both of you, and unbelievably turned on. It was becoming a familiar situation for you.  
"It took you long enough you absolute ass." You snapped. Being sexually frustrated for a week or so took a toll on your temper. Charles seemed amused however, and he ground his thigh against you softly and slowly as he chuckled. He looked about ready to speak when you moved next. You grabbed his tie and pulled his head closer to yours.  
"Shut up and kiss me." 

 

He moved quickly, grabbing your face and kissing you. His lips moved hungrily against yours and you didn't hesitate at all before letting him French you. Whereas the last kiss was slow and romantic, Charles had a clear goal in mind this time. And it was not kosher. You moaned loudly, relishing the feeling of his hands tightening slightly and his knee jerking. You let yourself get lost in the feeling of kissing him. One of his hands left your face and found its way to your ass, which he gripped firmly, causing you to move against his pelvis slightly. He swore and moved your body up onto his waist and wrapping one leg around himself using one hand and the help of the wall behind you hold you up. His other hand intertwined with your own sweetly before forcing your hand and arm against the wall. You let go of his tie to bring your hand up to his hair, sliding it up his cheek. You feel him shudder. His lips move down to you neck where he kisses and nibbles. You grind against him and tilt your head to the side. Charles stops for a moment a few centimeters down your neck and then begins to suck on thee tender skin of your neck. You grind against him harder in retaliation, at which point Charles inhales sharply and bites down on your neck. You moan or gasp or something in between that and struggle to free your other hand. Charles is strong, however, which is weird to you because he just graduated. When did he have time to work out? Maybe it was all the cleaning you all had to do when you got the school.  
Charles pressed his body even closer to you, wrapping your other leg around his waist and using only the wall to keep you up. The hand that was previously on your ass moved to your other hand and held that one against the wall too. You weren't sure if you liked this position or not. You were going to go with 'ok' for now.  
You were all ready to continue when the door slammed open- it was Hank.  
"Sir, we have a problem." He said, looking away and poorly attempting to hide his blush.  
"Can't it wait?"  
"Um, no."  
"Damn."


	6. That's Not Embarrassing Hush (Logan/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not detailed smut between u and logieloges with a quote from 50 shades in there #facethecolorofthecommunistmanifesto lol

Logan was panting, gripping at your thighs so hard that you whined, fucking you like an animal. Your moans, caramel sweet and dirtier than a criminal record, went straight to his gut. The way you said his name so pretty made him want to eat you up-   
"Logan! Get up!"  
You stood there as the man groaned and sat up. You politely told him that breakfast was ready. You ignored the obvious erection under his sheets as you spoke to him which he appreciated.   
"Now get dressed and come on down." And with that, you left. Your heart beat fast because god damn was that awkward. Your close friend was having a pretty intense dream, obviously, because he was hard to wake up. Usually the word 'breakfast' did it. You pushed the thought out of your mind and left to set up for your class today. 

It was after classes, and you were in the shower with your hand between your thighs. You knew - thought - that the whole floor was empty, so you decided to treat yourself. You couldn't help whine when your thumb brushed over your clitoris lightly. Of course that lead to more intimate noises, and while you weren't correct in thinking that you were alone, there really was only one other person. One other person with enhanced hearing. Who was tempted to join you, however he knew that was a bad idea. So he waited. And plotted. 

You got out of the showed and began to dry off when Logan busted in.  
"Woah shit sorry I thought this room was empty!" You were blushing and spluttering for more than just one reason.   
"Logan, how long have you been up here?" You asked, blush redder than the communist manifesto. He thought for a moment before answering.   
"I think since you said something about fucking god."   
Of course. He fucking- jesus. You were embarrassed, that was until he leaned down to kiss you. Then you were something else.

Later, in Logan's room, you whined. He was just holding you so tight and fucking you so, so good. You could feel him grunt and groan and growl and it all went straight to your throbbing sex. You were sure you said something along the lines of 'oh fuck oh god yes Logan please fuck fuck oh oh yes Logan please' when you came. He came with a more refined grunt that could be translated to your name.

"I had a dream like this once."


	7. You Were Really Only a Little Concerned When She Shouted "WALUIGI"(Natasha/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you sick of my useless titles yet?

It was club night. Usually only you and Tony went out on club night, but you had roped in a pretty big crowd tonight. You got Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Pietro and Steve. Tony was pretty proud about convincing Clint to come out because he was intent on watching over the Maximoffs as they slept. Of course Pietro was easily awoken by their argument and took one look at you in your tiny dress and was convinced. You were flattered, but you were dead set on getting some tonight and not remembering it in the morning.   
It was close to midnight and you were no where near as drunk as you wanted to be right now. A good grinding song was on though, and plenty of guys and girls were eyeing you up, including a member of your own party.   
You sauntered over to Natasha, a confident smile on your face. Your dress was a deep red, with decal lining the cleavage, drawing attention to your chest. You offered your hand to Natasha, and she took it. You spun around into her arms and dropped her hand onto your waist. Your arms reached above her head and draped around her neck. The two of you began to move to the beat, grinding against one another in a fashion that would make any sober person blush(and some drunk people). Your lips landed on her neck and you kissed it gently, relishing hearing the slight intake of breath through her nose. It wasn't much, but she was a trained assassin and you would take what you could get. She grabbed your arms suddenly, and your found yourself up against the nearest wall with her sweet lips on yours, and then your neck and both hands pinned above you on the wall. Her knee slid between your thighs causing a heat to grow slowly slightly below your stomach. She finally kissed you again, and you moaned loudly. Her tongue found yours and slid against it, maneuvering around it like a finely practised dance. You weren't sure if it was the thought of getting her riled up or the alcohol, but you wanted her in your bed.   
Moments later and the two of you had a cab back to your apartment where, when you two arrived, clothing was lost and replaced with hands and lips and sweat that tastes like tequila shot salt. when you finally kissed again, the flavor of limes sprang onto your tongue and your moans intertwined in the air. your fingers were tweaking her clitoris next thing you knew and you let the sound of her pleasure wash over you like the ocean. She held your hips down with hers, fingers curling inside of you and hips grinding. She had half a mind to kiss you harder, and never leave your bed.   
When you both came you both shouted, well timed orgasms allowing your breath to mix into each other and toes curling against bed sheets and other toes. You fell asleep sweaty in each others arms, not sure where your relationship rested on the spectrum, but happy with the way the night had panned out.   
And you definitely remembered it in the morning, especially when she had you pinned down on the bed with her hand down your panties.


	8. You Know What They Say About Blue Guys. Not That He's Blue Yet This is Set When He's Still Smol(Hank McCoy/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I wasn't sure about posting this one bcuz I let it simmer for too long, but long story short you are a mutant who feeds off of other people's emotions for power its weird and it involves an au I spent a lot of time wasting with. Ur red hot nerd in this one is Hank McCoy as in from the days of future last movie because WOW hot damn what a cutie pie

It wasn't a hickey. If it was you would be really really confused because you hadn't fucked in way too long. You hadn't gotten any action in way too long. No, you had gotten burned in a fight and so now there was a bright red mark on your neck and Hank just kept on staring at it. You were beginning to get annoyed with the guy. You could feel his weird emotions twisting and coiling off of him. They were strong, you could probably lift a building with them or some such. You would never ever feed on his emotions though. While mutants were less affected by your powers, they still took a few days to recover from. They left the victim exhausted, and the process by which you fed was addicting. Charles and Erik found you in a pretty high position with the Russians in New York- you made a pretty penny by feeding off of people and it kept you more sustained than food did. You fed off the group energy at the school. It kept you sustained and no one really got hurt. Not that they would- the actual feeding process was non-lethal. Its harder to get addicted when its more spread out among a group. Lucky for you human emotion is limitless. But his emotions looked like a hot fudge sundae for you, some weird combination of whatever that reached out to you like one of those weird cookie straw things. You glanced at his book. Something about physics. He was really into it, apparently. At some point this whole thing would become too much. You would have to excuse yourself and ask Charles for a pep rally or something because you were hungry. Or go out to a bar and find some poor guy to screw. Sex was great because of all those delicious emotions and what not, but you preferred to not have to mix survival with pleasure. You were about to stand up and excuse yourself when Hank asked you about the burn on your neck.  
"So is it a hickey?" He asked, and you burst out laughing .  
"Nah, Hank, I got burned during that whole leaving the mafia deal." They took a while to catch up to you, and a former, er, partner was itching for a fix that you refused to give. And so you ended up with a nice little burn on your neck. No big deal. Hank seemed to take in the information, and then went back to reading. His emotions backed down, and you sighed in your seat. Then you got an idea.  
You stood, and walked over to Hank and kissed him on the cheek- or you would have if he hadn't looked up at you. Instead you kissed him on the lips. Which caused his surprise to hit you like a tidal wave. You were sort of awkwardly about to pull away when Hank reached up to your neck and pulled you closer, kissing you slowly.  
All you could think, God help you, was something along the lines of 'hot damn this nerd is so cute' but it got muddled with other thoughts of the same nature, though varying in appropriateness. You grabbed his book and placed it on the chair, making sure not to loose the page as you sit on his lap, straddling him on the chair. You took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tongue moving between his lips. He opened his mouth and you let him kiss you while you found his hands and put them on your hips. He gripped you tightly, like he was afraid that you were going to get up and leave if he let go. It would have been all fine and dandy if the resulting pressure hadn't pushed you against his crotch, making him moan. It was a beautiful noise, and it went straight to your groin. Your hands moved from on top of his to his shoulders. You pushed him against the chair, lips still locked, and arched your back, pushing your chest against his. This time he growled, deep and low and the sound sent enough shocks down your spine that you whimpered and opened your eyes to look into his.  
He was gazing at you, eyes half lidded, a sort of carnal desire in them that sent flips through your stomach. You pulled away, slightly out of breath and then set to work kissing and licking and sucking down his neck to his collar bone. His arousal and lust, dark red and infinite was delicious. You could feel your hair getting brighter and your laugh lines disappearing, leaving your skin flawless. You realized what you were doing not a moment too soon and stopped, almost falling over in your attempt to stand up.  
"Hoooly shit Hank I'm so sorry I did not mean to- to feed and I totally get it if you want me to leave, are you OK?" He was barely even looking at you, eyes wide and pupils blown he didn't look tired- not surprising because when feeding off of a feeling associated with sex the victim is rarely left as tired as they would be if it were an emotion not associated with sex. You barely had scratched the surface of his intense emotions. But you didn't like to do it without consent. It felt weird. Hank was still sitting in his chair, though, and he was staring up at you with an awestruck expression.  
"That's what it's like?" He asked, and you nodded, flushing. He stood suddenly, took a step toward you. You took a step back, and you both kept walking until you hit the wall, where he grabbed your shoulders like you had grabbed his, pinning you gently to the wall.  
"I'd like to feel it again, I think."  
Your grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to you and kissing him again, letting his hands fall down to your waist. You sighed into the kiss, opening your mouth for him. He took the hint and kissed you deeply, tongue sliding against your own. His infatuation rolled off of him in soft gentle waves, easy for you to catch and absorb.  
The feeding process had been described to you before. To you it just felt like electricity was crackling along your skin, not painful but not pleasant either. Like eating. But many people had described it to you as a combination of doing heroine and having an orgasm. And it was highly addictive unless you were feeding off groups of people at a time. If you were a lesser person you would just take it all right now, but you couldn't do that to someone. You were about to take it to the floor when the doorbell rang. You leaned back, breathing heavy, and then made your way to the door. You opened it and stared into the eyes of a tall black haired hunk.  
"What- what do you want?"  
"Holy shit, _____? You were living with the professor?"  
"I, uh, what? Do we know each other?"  
"We do later, and I guess we do now. Name's Logan. Where's Charles?"  
"He's... Not taking visitors." You say, and 'Logan' pushes past you.  
"He is now."


	9. Is Seven Minutes in Heaven Something Mutant Children Should Be Playing? (Hank McCoy/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt title: Damn it Charles Stop Letting your School Have Parties. Or Make Them Have More I Don't Know.

He had been pining after you for weeks now. You just weren't interested in him. Hank was a sweet guy, but you just didn't see him that way. It was during a student led game or seven minutes in heaven did that change. You weren't expecting to pull his name out of the hat the students had provided. You weren't sure how you had been roped into it, but you had. And you knew that the students were all basically rooting for you two to get together. Rules were rules, and your students promised that you could make them write another report if you let them do this. So it was a win. You entered the closet, and soon after Hank was pushed in as well. You smiled at him, somewhat awkwardly and shrugged.  
"Kids." You said, and he smiled nervously back at you.  
You were expecting a nice conversation and maybe an offer to go out sometime which you would decline, but that's not what you got. What you got was Hank kissing you. He was taller than you, and he held your shoulders somewhat forcefully but not unpleasantly against the wall you had been leaning on. His face was tilted slightly so as to avoid bumping noses, and he had his eyes shut tightly.  
You were expecting to be disgusted, but you were enjoying it. You had, of course, kissed back, and now you were opening your mouth in sort of a gasping moan, at which point he incorporated tongue, pulling another shocked gasp from your throat. Your hands flew up to his neck and hair, gripping both as best you could because you didn't want this to stop. His hands felt their way onto your waist where he slipped his fingers into your belt loops and pulled you closer to him, dragging another ragged noise from your throat, like some sort of whine that was put in a blender with several other dirty noises. You honestly werent sure what had gotten into you. You had always seen Hank as just a friend but right now you wanted to feel him in all the wrong ways and you were sure that if this wasn't a party in the middle of a closet you would. He pulled away from you slightly, only to be chased back by your lips. He initiated tongue again, spinning you and walking you backwards until you hit the wall or the door or fuck, you didn't know. But his tongue on your neck distracted you, and you could barely hear the snickers from the kids outside.  
"W-wait, the kids, the k - ah! Ahhhh oh…" you let the word hang as Hank bit into your neck, teeth digging into the skin slightly. Your hands moved down to his shirt, clutching it as he sucked on your neck.  
The door opened behind you, causing you to stumble backwards a foot of two, blushing madly and looking supremely disheveled.  
Cheers were heard from the student body, as were wolf whistles and a reminder to remain professional from Charles.  
You let Hank tug you away to the kitchens, for a snack and probably a little more. (Also definitely to discuss the essay those meddlers were going to have to write)


	10. Wow Thank You Evil Blue Man (Kurt Wagner/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didja miss me  
> Also excuse my German  
> He says yeah yeah you can do it I have to go too at the end

Kurt Wagner knew three things about you.  
You love fluffy animals.  
You were a mutant.  
And when someone (preferably he) kissed your neck, you were gone. 

He surprised you sometimes. Not by teleporting. You didn't mind the smell of sulfur, but it wasn't a turn on. He would lean a little closer when he hugged you, maybe when you ran into him in the hallways of Xavier's mansion he would kiss you just a little too long in all the right places. He loved feeling your knees buckling slightly and the soft breaths of air by his ear. 

He caught you in the hallway. A small kiss in the deserted hall lead to more, and then you were against the wall. Your fingers tangled in his hair as he moved his tongue against yours, a blush crawling up your neck. He pulled away and grinned at you, all fangs and wit. He kissed next to your jaw and down your face and onto your neck. He left hickeys, sucking on the gentle skin and licking the little marks afterwards. You were gone, he knew you would be. Head tossed back and knees being held up by Kurt's knee in between your thighs, and one hand supporting your spine. His tail rubbed against the outside of your thigh, and you gasped. Kurt's other hand, which had been resting on your hip, moved to your butt. He squeezed gently and you squeaked, not expecting it. He chuckled.  
"Kurt, the bell is gonna ring any minute, I'm teaching a class and all."  
"Ah, liebchen, we have plenty of time." And then he leaned back down to suck on a particularly sensitive area of your neck. And so your argument was gone. Not forgotten, but not quite remembered. 

Not two minutes later the bell rang. Students swarmed the hallway, disrupted by a black cloud and the smell of sulfur.  
You, however, were in your classroom. Where you taught. And where Kurt had you on your desk, and was standing between your legs giving your little kisses on the neck.  
"Kurt, go. I have to teach a class and this is not helping."  
"Ja, ja, du kannst es machen ich muss gehe auch. Aber ein mehr." He kissed you one more, hotly on the lips, then headed out. 

You ignored titters from your class the whole time you were teaching.


	11. You Were Really Only a Little Concerned When She Shouted "WALUIGI" Pt 2 (Natasha/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear someday I'll write a sequel with substance

When Natasha had woken up, the first thing she saw was your drooling sleeping face. It was the best thing she had woken up to in a long long time. What was even better were the noises you made when she started tracing lines over your labia through your panties, and when she sat up to pin you down and finally moved into more intimate territory, your eyes when you woke up where the most beautiful things.  
She moved one finger slowly into you, searching your depths once more, now willing to take her time knowing that she had it. Two more fingers were added over the span of about five minutes, all the while your moans and groans filling the room. She brought you over the edge gently, and when she found herself lying down underneath your clever tongue, she didn't complain.


	12. It's the Good Kind of Interruption (Logan/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas!

The mansion was quiet. Well, not really, but it was where you were. You liked it that way. Footsteps shuffled past the door to the little living room you were occupying, and you snuggled deeper into the couch, nose even deeper into your book. The fire crackled merrily and you looked up to make sure it wasn't going to burn down your nook. Footsteps sounded again, and you looked up to see who it was sneaking around your hiding spot.  
"Brought you hot chocolate, kiddo." It was Logan. He plunked down next to you, pulling you into his chest. You obliged, repositioning your book so you could read it.  
"They're looking for you out there." He said, and you nodded.  
"Tomorrow. They'll find me tomorrow."  
He nodded back at you, and held the mug to your lips.  
You rolled your eyes but let him tip the warm chocolate drink into your mouth. A drop clung to your lips and he kissed it off. You chuckled softly and put your book down, letting him envelope you in a warm hug while you drifted off to sleep.


	13. Was It Tony Or Was It Jarvis (Steve/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt title : Who The Fuck

The tower was a mess. Wrapping paper littered the floor and wrapping paper balls lay abandoned as you lay underneath Captain America. He had just saved you from a particularly large ball of wrapping paper, sending both of you to the ground. Natasha had caught the ball, which meant that Clint was out and your team had won. One of Steve's hands were around your waist and the other was next to your head, supporting both of you. You were blushing, and Clint was whistling but you were looking into his eyes and it felt like time stopped. Until you heard a camera click and Natasha said something about Christmas cards. Steve dropped you abruptly, and you squeaked, head hitting the ground with a thump.  
"Oh sorry, sorry, I forgot I was uh, I'm sorry." Steve apologized in a rush, helping you up with one hand.  
"It's ok, Steve. Just a bump."  
"Hey, lovebirds," Clint interrupted, "Look up."  
A metal claw above the two of you held a piece of mistletoe.  
"Oh jeez, ah, _____ you don't have to-"  
You kissed him on the cheek, or would have, had he not moved his head.  
He responded to you, so you didn't stop, and he leaned into you. His hands settled onto your waist, and stayed there.


	14. Just Try Not to Wix your Mords (Peter Maximoff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh I haven't updated this in three fucking years but I've been on a marvel movie kick recently and I love??? X-Men's Quicksilver??? The Avengers Quicksilver isnt.. like, great? For me? Doesn't really do it?? He's cool I guess but I really prefer X-Men's . He's called Peter in this pic bc I wanted some sort of differentiator between the Avengers version and also because really? I don't care that much about cannon.

You sigh, leaning back against the trunk of a tree on the spacious lawn of Xavier's School for the Gifted, eyes closed. You're not up to much today, it's a holiday and you're free from having to grade shitty essays on plant cell structure. If you ever have to read the word 'membrane' again you think you just might go crazy.   
Someone sits next to you.  
"Whatcha up to, ______?" He asks, and you turn to smile at Peter Maximoff.   
"Avoiding thinking about mitochondria." You say, and he chuckles.  
"There's some big wig coming around today, touring the school. I guess his kid's a freak like us."   
"As long as I don't have to grade anymore essays today I'm cool with it," you way, reaching a hand over to interlace your fingers with his. He squeezes your hand and you sigh, leaning into his side.   
You take a moment to look across the pond, spotting the professor and a tall man in a suit coming your way.   
You sigh again, turning your head enough to press a kiss onto Peter's shoulder before standing and cracking your back.   
"I think I'm about to get to play the part of the enthusiastic teacher," you say, and quick as a whip you feel Peter press a kiss to your lips before sitting back down next to the tree. 

"And this is our professor of agricultural studies," Charles says, telling the man your full name as they roll up to you, "My dear, this is Brent Hastie. His son will be enrolling in a week or two."   
"It's a pleasure to meet you!" You say, and he shakes your hand.  
"Likewise. You're a professor?" He asks, sounding a little confused.   
"I-I graduated Cornell pretty early and came straight here."   
"Wow, you must be really into plants." He says, and you smile awkwardly.  
"Yes it's my kink- uh, quirk. Power. My superpower." You stutter out, eyes widening in horror as you realize your mistake. You quickly grow a flower from the ground, plucking it and showing him.   
"I have, uh, some papers." It sounds more like a question than anything, but he just nods politely, and Charles moves on.   
"Smooth move," Peter says, coming up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and tucking his head into your neck. You can feel him laughing.  
"Oh my God. Oh my God." You whisper, panicked, "I'm going to die. Then I'm gonna get fired. Oh my God." Peter just laughs a little harder, more audibly, pressing an opened mouth kiss to your neck before straightening up and placing a hand on the back of your head. You shut your eyes reflexively, and when you open them again you're in your room.   
"That was so great," he says, bouncing onto your bed, laughing, "that was so funny. But here's the thing, and hear me out, I think that we should explore some of your other kinks." He says, and you laugh as soon as you get your bearings.   
"It was a little bit funny wasn't it?" You say, and he nods. Not a moment after, though, you're lying on your bed and he's straddling you, holding down your wrists.   
"I wasn't joking, though."


End file.
